Greentoria
Overview Greentoria's terrain is the friendliest of the four because the abundance of foliage growth, mountains, and plains. The rockiest mountains are the Feldgraus, located on the eastern shoulder of the nation. The central and northern areas are highly populated and contain an abundance of water. The Northern Islands are used to protect the mainland from the Blues. Hoonker's Island is divided between the Greens and the Blues. It is constantly changing. The Green's ultimate goal is to seize control of Tanolia and Blussia. The Greens have little interest in Greyland. Infrastructure Foliage Arms Manufacturing is the main small arms manufacturer. Other smaller, obsolete manufacturers operate around the northern islands of Greentoria, particularly Hoonker's Island. The Armored Producing Guild produces all of the Green's vehicles. The Gator Construction League is one of Greentorias largest construction company, and they build all the nations larger bases. Sectors Greentoria is divided into 10 sectors. Field Marshal Phthalo assigned each sector to their own priorities within their sector (different from the Blues or Tans who assign multiple sectors to a single task). Hoonker's Island, located in the northwestern region of Greentoria's islands, does not belong to certain sector. This is due to the island's territory constantly changing from the Greens and Blues being in stalemate. When dominated by the Greens, it is a part of Bastion Sector. When dominated by the Blues, it is a part of Trident Sector. Oak Sector Sector #10. Oak Sector is populated by 20 bases, two being Fortress Bases. Oak Sector covers the entire southern tip of Greentoria, which includes Tull and Crayton Island. It is mainly a flat sector with thick forests. Tull Island The small Tull Island contains 2 bases.' '''Crayton Island' A fortified bridge runs from the tip of the mainland to Crayton Island. The island has been plagued with being overpopulated, containing 6 bases and Ranburg City - Greentoria's main headquarters for Naval Operations. Fort Sector Sector #9. Located on the southwestern end of Greentoria, Fort Sector is populated by 12 bases. It has one Fortress Base. Fort Sector houses Colton City. The large city is guarded by the enormous Fortress Tower - a mountain draped with bases, and topped with a Fortress Base which can see all of Greentoria. Colton City Colton City is one of the largest metropolitan areas in Greentoria. All transportation lines intersect at Colton. The city is the home of the Armored Producing Guild, where all Green vehicles are manufactured. Fortress Tower Fortress Tower is an impregnable mountain, heavily defended on all sides by 10 bases connected to one anther. Atop the mountain is Sturmgeist Base, a fortress base used to spot any threat above Greentoria. Myrtle Sector Sector #8. Myrtle Sector is populated by 12 bases, one being a Fortress Base. The sector comprises hills, plains, and small forests. The southern end of the Feldgrau Mountains runs through the sector. Myrtle Sector contains no metropolitan areas. Honeydew Sector Sector #7. Honeydew Sector is one of three landlocked sector in Greentoria. It houses 10 bases, no fortress bases or metropolitan areas. In the center of the sector is the Honeydew Depression - a 200 foot deep canyon. 2 bases lie within the depression. They are considered terrible bases to guard, being vulnerable to high ground fire. Fern Sector Sector #6. Fern Sector is the smallest sector in Greentoria, located on the western end. It houses only 5 bases with no fortress bases or metropolitan areas. Brunswick Sector Sector #5. Brunswick Sector is populated by 9 bases, one being a fortress base. Located on the eastern side of Greentoria, the highest point of the Fedlgrau Mountains is centered within the sector. Worthton City lies on the western side of the sector. It is the first sector in which the Tans invaded during the Tan Armada into Greentoria. The area is mainly a rocky terrain, which made it difficult for the Tans to move inland and establish a beachhead. Gallicus Sector Sector #4. Gallicus Sector is the second landlocked sector in Greentoria. It is the most dense sector in the nation, housing 17 major bases and 2 cities - Fortland and Kimber, Greentoria's two major communication centers. Mt. Hector is located in the southern region of the sector, where the enormous Lake Shingle is in the northern region surrounded by forest. Bastion Sector Sector #3. Bastion Sector encompasses the western islands of Greentoria, as well as the western end of the mainland. It is populated by 18 bases, one being a fortress base, and Brixton City located on Hunter Island. Randi and Luca Island serve as Naval ports, covering the straights between islands. Hunter Island Hunter Island's main function has been to supply and support the Greens fighting on Hoonker's Island. Brixton City serves as a staging ground for operations against the Blues. Field Marshal Phthalo's command center is located in Brixton. Item Sector Sector #2. Item Sector is the third landlocked sector in Greentoria. It is populated by 9 bases and houses Rodeport City. Rodeport City main purpose is construction. The Gator Construction League comes from Rodeport, who designed and built all of Greentoria's fortress bases. Rampart Sector Sector #1. Rampart Sector is populated by 28 bases, 2 being fortress bases, and houses Salo City and Greenhold City (capital of Greentoria). It is the largest of 10 sectors, physically and politically. Green Army Infantry Divisions 1st Green "Hard Nosed" Infantry Division 2nd Green "Kilroy" Infantry Division 3rd Green "Bullet Head" Infantry Division 4th Green "Cracker" Infantry Division 5th Green "Rough Rider" Infantry Division 6th Green "Malee" Infantry Division 7th Green "Mountaineer" Infantry Division 8th Green "Devil Dog" Infantry Division 9th Green "Savior" Infantry Division 10th Green "Ravage Mutt" Infantry Division Armored Divisions 1st Green "Steel Hide" Armored Division 2nd Green "Dozer" Armored Division 3rd Green "Sapper" Armored Division 4th Green "Iron Clad" Armored Division 5th Green "Crock" Armored Division Airborne Divisions 1st Green "Shrieking Vulture" Airborne Division 2nd Green "Adler" Airborne Division 3rd Green "True Green" Airborne Division Calvary Divisions 1st Green "Crazed Runner" Calvary Division 2nd Green "Green Stallion" Calvary Division Trivia Its' insignia is a simple green G surrounded by wreathes. The logo itself looks very similar to the Green Nation's symbol in the Army Men games. Category:Nations